A telecommunications broadcast cell generates a signal which is transmitted over a wireless communications network. The broadcast cell often utilizes one or more filters through which the signal is sent to modify the signal prior to emission of the signal over the network. A return signal is often reflected from the filter back towards the broadcast cell, or a signal generation component thereof, during operation. When an improper filter is used with the broadcast cell, the return signal may spike and be larger than what the broadcast cell is configured to handle during operation, and as a result, the broadcast cell may be damaged or otherwise negatively affected. Thus, an improved method and system for detecting the use of an improper filter and/or the presence of an improper return signal in a broadcast cell is needed.